Telling the Truth is the Best Way
by ash1neu
Summary: Bofur thinks Bilbo will never like him. Dori tries to comfort him but their conversation gets overheard by a certain hobbit.


Hello hi. Um yea. Well this is my, literal, first fic. Sorry for any misspellings, mistakes, and well and inaccuracies. I'm kinds new to the Hobbit/Lord of the Rings fandom so I'm not 100% sure on all the names and places and such. I also tried typing like they all talk but I'm not that good at it so I'm sorry. Basically sorry for everything. Sorry if I messed anything up. Hope you all enjoy this.

I don't own the Hobbit and I make no profit from this.

Warnings: None really. Well Bofur gets down and insults himself. So there's that. Oh and kissing and hints at other stuff.

Pairings: Bilbo/Bofur implies Bifur/Oin and Ori with someone.

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

Bofur sighed as he looked across the fire at Bilbo. He only looked away when he felt someone sit next to him. He smiled as his cousin sat next to him.

*It only gets worse if you stare. Trust me...I'd know...* Bifur mumbled as he sat next to his cousin.

"Aye. I know...but I can't help it...he's the only thing on me min anymore." Bofur sighed his reply earning a sad look from his cousin.

*Lad try talking to him.* Bifur mumbled turning his gaze away from Bofur to Oin. *The worst that can happen is him tellin ya he's not interested.*

Bofur smiled and looked down at his hands. He knew what his cousin was said was true but he couldn't find enough courage to do it. He'd rather fight Azog than confess his love to Bilbo. He sighed again and looked back at Bilbo. A light smile graced his lips as he saw Bilbo sitting between Ori and Kili. The two were braiding Bilbo's hair with smiles on their face. Bofur jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dori smiling down at him.

"Mister Bofur I do believe we need to have a little chat." Dori said sitting down next to him. "Nothing bad I assure you." Bofur frowned and opened his mouth to reply but Dori didn't let him. "Now I've noticed that you are staring at Bilbo quite a lot. I'm becoming worried about you. I spend a majority of my time watching over Ori, especially since Nori told me he heard Kili talking to Fili about someone in our company taking a liking to him." Dori paused as he shot an evil look towards where Dwalin was sitting. "Anyway the point I'm trying to make here is between Ori, Nori, and you I have no time to myself anymore. I'll never stop worrying about Nori seeing how he'll never stop being a thief. I can't kill Dwalin. Now you on the other hand I can help. By help I mean fix. By fix I mean go talk to Bilbo or I'll hurt you."

Bofur sat quietly shocked for a moment. -Is me staring really that obvious?- He thought looking around to see if anyone overheard Dori. "Mister Dori listen." Bofur started looking back at Dori. "I really do appreciate yur concern. Ah really do. But ya see I can't just walk over there, sit down, and talk to em."

"Why not?" Dori demanded.

"Well cause that's...just...ah...I...hmm..." Bofur struggled to come up with a reply and instead looked down and started to play with his boots. "Because...because I'm scared of what Bilbo would say."

"What do you think he'll say?"

Bofur looked at Dori's confused face. "That I'm a joke. He'd never like me how I like em. That he'd laugh in me face and tell me he'd never be with me even if I was the last person alive." Bofur looked down so he didn't have to watch Dori's reply.

"Why would he do that?!"

Bofur snorted and found a stick and started digging in the dirt. "Because its true. I don't know why I even thought I'd have a chance with the lad."

"Mister Bofur that is most certainly not true at all!"

Bofur jumped at the voice. He looked at Dori and saw him looking worried. Bofur frowned and realized who he was actually just talking to. He sat up straight and looked up into his eyes. His. Bilbo. Bilbo was standing in front of him, arms crossed, face angry, and eyes filled with betrayal and hurt.

"Why would you think I'd say that? Do you really think so horrible of me?" Bilbo asked frowning.

Bofur looked at him and then looked around the camp. The whole company had stopped what they were doing and were watching him and Bilbo with curiosity. Bofur gulped and started mumbling.

"What?" Bilbo asked leaning down putting his ear next to Bofur's mouth.

Bofur flinched slightly when Bilbo leaned down. He could smell the hobbit's hair and slightly blushed. He stared for a moment then gulped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a burst of courage come over him. He opened his eyes and placed a hand on both of Bilbo's shoulders and slowly pushed the hobbit back as he stood. Bilbo blushed slightly at how close they were and took a small step back to better look at Bofur. He crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. Bofur, still feeling that burst of courage, opened his mouth to reply then closed it. The courage left and so did he. He turned looked at the woods and before he knew what happened he was panting hiding behind a tree.

"Nice going Bofur...yur such an idiot!" Bofur mumbled to himself as he sat down. "Tis the reason why he don want ya." Bofur pulled his legs to his chest and hurried his face in his knees and started to cry. "Wa am I such an idiot?"

"Bofur you're not an idiot."

Bofur jumped and looked up. Standing in front of him was a panting Bilbo.

"Yes ah am."

Bilbo frowned. He sat down leaned forward and wiped the tears that rolled down Bofur's face away.

"You most certainly are not. I'm the idiot." Bilbo said looking down at Bofur's knees. Bofur opened his mouth to reply but once again was cut off. "I should of known you liked me. It was obvious. I just didn't want to believe it because I was worried I was wrong."

"What do ya mean lad?" Bofur asked slightly confused.

"I mean that I was...that...well...oh forget it!" Bilbo tried explaining but gave up. Bofur was going to object but was cut off, again, by Bilbo standing up and leaning down to smash their lips together.

Bofur stared wide eyed at the hobbit as he kissed him. When Bilbo pulled back he thought he heard the hobbit say something about being sorry he thought that'd be the easiest way to explain. Bofur stared at Bilbo's blushing face. He stood wrapped his arms around the hobbits's waist and kissed him back. Bilbo jumped at first then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bofur's neck.

They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away. Bilbo bit the bottom of Bofur's lip playfully and smiled. "You still haven't answered my question." He said looking into Bofur's eyes.

"Aye lad that I haven't." Bofur said with a smile. "I don't think low of you. I was just scared you'd never like me."

Bilbo smiled and kissed Bofur again before replying. "I could never like someone more than you."

Bofur smiled at this and kissed Bilbo once more. Bilbo, was he always this strong?, pushed Bofur against the tree and moved to kissing his neck.

Bofur let out a silent moan and pushed Bilbo back slightly. "Lad lets not do that just yet. I don wanta ruin things by going too fast."

Bilbo smiled and nodded agreeing. "I just thought since Kili and Ori are doing a little more than kissing we could too...although we've just confessed our love for each other so-" Bilbo was cut off by Bofur's high pitched what. "What? You didn't know? Kili and Ori are an item."

"I had no idea lad. Dori had me thinkin it was Dwalin." Bofur said shocked.

Bilbo chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Oh that's because Dwalin is always staring at Dori so he thinks he likes Ori because Ori is always with Dori."

"Dwalin likes Dori. Ori and Kili are an item. We're an item. And me cousin likes Oin." Bofur mumbled placing his chin on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Aya lad." Bilbo replied trying to sound like Bofur.

Bofur smiled at this and kissed Bilbo's cheek.

"We should get back ta the campsite before everyone starts worryin." Bofur said turning to leave. Bilbo grabbed Bofur's hand and walked back to camp with him. Both smiling, both happy.

Again sorry for anything that's wrong. Hope you all liked it! Review if you'd like. Nothing mean please.


End file.
